


Inconvenience (di Astolat)

by TJill



Category: HEYER Georgette - Works, The Convenient Marriage - Georgette Heyer
Genre: Historical, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, Romance, Slash, Threesome - F/M/M, Translation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill/pseuds/TJill
Summary: "Non ho bisogno di domandarmi a lungo,” disse, a voce perfidamente bassa, "quale peccato mi abbia escluso dalla mano di vostra sorella; ma per l’anima mia, Marcus, non avrei mai creduto che voi foste un ipocrita così straordinario."La faccia del conte non cambiò nemmeno allora. Rispose in tono gentile: "No, caro Robert; sembra solo che voi mi abbiate creduto uno sciocco.”
Relationships: Marcus Drelincourt/Horatia Winwood, Marcus Drelincourt/Robert Lethbridge
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Inconvenience (di Astolat)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/gifts).
  * A translation of [Inconvenience](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502071) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> **Nota della traduttrice** ; devo ringraziare infinitamente la fantastica Astolat per aver contribuito a farmi conoscere l'esistenza dello slash sui romanzi della Heyer che hanno allietato la mia prima giovinezza e per aver creato questa fic, che per me è diventata istantaneamente canon ❤ 
> 
> Un enorme grazie anche alla sempre presente [**Eloriee**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee), mia salvezza nel XVIII come nel XXI secolo ☺

#  **SCOMODO**

"Sono estremamente spiacente, Lethbridge,” disse il Conte di Rule in tono di scusa, "che voi dobbiate aver supposto che avrei potuto permettervi di sposare mia sorella. Non avevo la minima idea che voi prendeste in considerazione un'idea del genere. Vi assicuro che avrei parlato prima se mi fosse venuto in mente che voi poteste essere serio.”

Il gentiluomo dall'altra parte della stanza, appoggiandosi al caminetto, aveva fatto la sua richiesta in un modo così spensierato e disinvolto da rendere chiaro che non aveva avuto dubbi sulla sua accoglienza; le espressioni che si susseguivano sul viso, mentre il Conte parlava, passarono dalla sorpresa e confusione a un'emozione considerevolmente più sgradevole.

"Serio!" disse Lethbridge, facendo un passo verso il conte. I suoi pugni si erano serrati e tutte le tracce della studiata aria languida che normalmente affettava erano svanite. “Cos'altro avrei dovuto essere stato? _Non avevate la minima idea..._ "

Vide che correva il rischio di balbettare; con uno sforzo chiuse le labbra, anche se i suoi occhi fiammeggiavano ancora. Rule non disse nulla, si limitò a guardarlo con apparente mitezza. Rimase in piedi davanti alla scrivania nel suo studio, appoggiandovisi contro con insensata disinvoltura. Lord Lethbridge trasse un respiro tra i denti e avanzò sul Conte tanto da far sfiorare l'una contro l'altra le punte delle loro scarpe con fibbia magnificamente lucidate, e da lì si sporse a una distanza ancor più intima. "Non ho bisogno di domandarmi a lungo,” disse, a voce perfidamente bassa, "quale peccato mi abbia escluso dalla mano di vostra sorella; ma per l’anima mia, Marcus, non avrei mai creduto che voi foste un ipocrita così straordinario."

Il viso del conte non cambiò nemmeno allora. Rispose in tono gentile: "No, caro Robert; sembra solo che voi mi abbiate creduto uno sciocco.” Lethbridge si fermò e si ritrasse un po’. Restava a malapena una spanna tra loro, ma Rule tirò fuori una tabacchiera e ne prese un pizzico, con delicatezza, senza spargere nemmeno un granello sulla manica di nessuno dei due. Chiuse di nuovo la scatola con uno schiocco e incontrò gli occhi di Lethbridge, coi suoi finalmente induriti e senza finzioni. "Mi avete davvero supposto inconsapevole del modo in cui usereste mia sorella, in veste di vostra moglie?"

Il colore inondò e abbandonò le guance di Lethbridge. “Forse vi avevo supposto in sintonia con le mie intenzioni. Avrebbe potuto rendere... ogni cosa... facile.”

"No,” disse Rule, in tono meditativo. “No, preferisco pensare di no. Dopo tutto, sapete che sono molto affezionato a Louisa. E se anche non lo fossi, sarei comunque il suo tutore. Ma poco importa. La mia risposta non cambia. Non vi darò mia sorella, non per farne una garbata copertura per il nostro legame... né per consegnarvi una lama da tenermi alla gola.”

Lethbridge deglutì. Rule vide che aveva colpito nel segno; annuì leggermente e disse, sempre con la medesima gentilezza, "Temo che il mio coraggio non sia all'altezza di mettere a tal punto alla prova il vostro affetto."

Lethbridge rise, una nota leggermente stridula nel suono. “È meglio così. Il _vostro_ si è di certo dimostrato tristemente limitato. Almeno, per quanto si possa dire che quell'emozione risieda nel vostro cuore. Ditemi che non sapevate, la notte del ballo, che intendevo propormi per la mano di Louisa."

Rule fece una pausa. "Forse ho sperato che poteste pensarci meglio."

"No, preferisco pensare di no,” disse Lethbridge, rigettandogli contro le parole, parodiando deliberatamente il suo tono. “Posso solo sperare che mi venga data soddisfazione. Mi dispiacerebbe davvero scoprirmi inadeguato sia come pretendente che come... soluzione di convenienza. Sono desolato dal dovervi dare l’incomodo di trovarvene un’altra."

"Robert,” disse il conte, ma Lethbridge si era già scagliato fuori e non vide il movimento semi involontario della mano di Rule verso di lui prima che sbattesse la porta della stanza.

Non si parlarono più in privato per dieci anni, e allora con le lame in mezzo a loro.

@@@

"Solo non capisco perché dovrebbe odiarvi così tanto," disse Horry sbadigliando un po’, la testa ancora appoggiata sulla spalla di suo marito. “C-cos’altro avreste dovuto fare, quando aveva tentato di rapire Louisa? È stato tutto perché in primo luogo non gli avevate permesso d'iniziare a corteggiarla?”

La mano di Rule si strinse un po’, nel punto in cui la circondava con il braccio, e lei sollevò la testa. Lui stava fissando in alto verso il baldacchino, col viso diventato stranamente rigido, e dopo un momento disse: “C'era dell'altro. E io ero giovane, e arrabbiato e ho permesso che ciò mi rendesse crudele; può darsi che l'avrei gestito meglio, ora.”

"Oh," disse Horry, dubbiosa; ma cosa avesse potuto far arrabbiare Rule, nel desiderio di Lethbridge di sposare Louisa quando erano stati amici, non riusciva ancora a comprenderlo. Lui la guardò ed esitò. Lei si morse il labbro, e attese. Non l’avrebbe pregato di fidarsi di lei.

"Non riesco a concepire che esista un'altra gentildonna a cui potrei pensare di confidare i dettagli,” disse Rule, "senza provocare forti crisi isteriche: ma infine, c'è una ragione per cui ho sposato voi. Mia cara, Robert era il mio amante, prima che intendesse esserlo di Louisa. Spero di non avervi scioccata oltre ogni sopportazione."

"Oh!" disse Horry, con un'esplosione commista di gratificazione e sorpresa, "per niente, Marcus." Quindi la curiosità scese in campo; aggiunse: "Ma temo di essere molto sciocca: non capisco _come_..."

Rule scoppiò a ridere, poi la baciò con un'intensità feroce che lei non capì, e che le piacque ugualmente molto. "Devo pregarvi di consentire che quest'ultima cosa rimanga un mistero,” disse. “Trovo di non essere sufficientemente all’avanguardia per affrontare con compostezza la prospettiva di spiegare a mia moglie i dettagli del mio illecito fornicare."

"Oh, va bene," disse Horry, cercando di pensare a come avrebbe potuto affrontare l'argomento con Pelham e decidendo con rammarico che non ce n’era neanche il minimo modo, "ma allora, perché mai desiderava s-sposare Louisa? Anche se suppongo di aver capito: voleva t-tenervi, e non aveva altra maniera."

Sotto di lei, Rule trasse un improvviso respiro aspro; Horry fu sorpresa di vedere la sua faccia diventare davvero molto ferma. "Ho sbagliato?" disse, incerta.

"No,” disse Rule dopo un momento, un po’ roco. “No, oso dire che siete interamente nel giusto. Buon Dio! Che pazzo che fu, e che fui anch’io.” Si sollevò e incrociò le braccia sulle ginocchia. Horry si alzò a sedere e lo guardò. "L'avrebbe usata contro di me,” disse Rule. "Persino se mi avesse amato."

"Certo che l’avrebbe fatto,” disse Horry, "e comunque, che cosa terribile per la povera Louisa: n-niente di più scomodo che essere _de trop_ tra tuo marito e tuo f-fratello, penso. Ma ora lui mi piace un po’ di più, se ha fatto tutto perché è follemente innamorato di voi, anche se suppongo che non dovrei pensarla così.”

"Sì,” fu tutto ciò che disse Rule.

@@@

Il conte non parlò più di Lethbridge, ma c'era stato qualcosa nella sua voce che aveva fatto sentire Horry strana, al tempo stesso irritata e dispiaciuta, e quando Rule continuò a non parlare di lui, la sensazione non fece che peggiorare, fino a quando Horry non vide di nuovo Lethbridge, diversi mesi dopo, parecchio più magro e più pallido di quanto non l’avesse visto l'ultima volta, disteso ai suoi piedi sul suo tappeto. Soppresse il brivido della reazione e gli si avvicinò con determinazione, dicendo: "È m-meglio che mi accompagniate fuori sulla t-terrazza, Robert!”

"Dovete perdonarmi,” disse Lethbridge. "La mia salute è stata delicata, ultimamente."

"Sciocchezze," disse Horry. "Fuori si sta p-perfettamente bene, fa abbastanza c-caldo."

"La mia preoccupazione non è proprio a causa del clima,” disse Lethbridge.

"Be’, neanche M-Marcus vi biasimerà," disse Horry, "quando gli dirò che è stata una mia iniziativa, e comunque non vuole p-prendersela con voi: per favore, verrete fuori con me?"

Lethbridge esitò ancora un momento, poi le offrì il braccio. "Dovrei ispezionare il posto alla ricerca di attizzatoi prima di acconsentire ad andare, anche,” osservò, una volta che ebbero attraversato le tende pesanti della balconata. "Non so davvero chi mi abbia fatto più danni, se voi o vostro marito."

"Ve li siete m-meritati tutti," disse con severità Horry. "Penso che voi siate un tipo di p-persona davvero tremendamente egoista."

"Forse il mio animo ha dovuto sopportare più provocazioni di quante voi ne conosciate,” disse Lethbridge.

"Non credo che sia così,” rispose Horry. "Marcus mi ha detto tutto." Lethbridge la occhieggiò con diffidenza. "Sì, tutto quanto,” disse Horry, "e io devo dire, sono abbastanza convinta che voi abbiate voluto provare a fargliela pagare rapendo prima Louisa e poi me, come se _n-noi_ avessimo qualcosa a che fare con questo."

Lethbridge sembrava un po’ più pallido di quanto non fosse stato quando erano usciti sul balcone; ma dopo un momento rise. “Marcus sapeva quel che faceva, quando vi ha sposata; avrei dovuto capirlo fin dall'inizio. Avete ragione a rimproverarmi e devo farvi le mie scuse. È stato abbastanza imperdonabile da parte mia impormi a voi. Ma temo di non essere riuscito a scovare un qualsiasi altro modo per fargliela pagare."

Horry si accigliò. “Questa è una sciocchezza; a meno che quel che i-intendevate ottenere fosse che lui, per farla pagare a _voi_ , vi u-uccidesse, e ne soffrisse dopo: oserei dire che questo è quel che v-volevate.”

Lui strinse le labbra e le rivolse un piccolo inchino beffardo. "Eppure voi mi vedete qui, privato della mia preda."

"Be’, non lo siete,” disse. “Marcus _sta_ soffrendo, e io penso che sia tutto abbastanza stupido. Perché voi avete perfino voluto sposare Louisa, per cominciare?”

"Oh, per tenerlo sulla corda, naturalmente,” disse Lethbridge in tono leggero. "Marcus aveva ragione: sarebbe stato delizioso farlo ballare alla mia musica, per una volta."

"Come se voi aveste mai ballato alla _sua_ musica!" disse Horry.

"Io lo amavo," scattò Lethbridge, con un tono più tagliente di quello che forse aveva avuto intenzione di lasciarsi sfuggire.

"E non avevate l'impressione che lui vi amasse," disse Horry, con un lampo di intuizione.

Si fissarono l'un l'altro, e Lethbridge distolse lo sguardo. "Nella natura delle cose, cara signora, ero destinato a essere una mera distrazione temporanea,” disse, recuperando il suo tono noncurante. "Mi è sembrato molto più divertente trasformarmi da solo in una scomodamente permanente."

Horry si sorprese a provare una sorta di empatica compassione per Lethbridge e, con ancor più forza, un’improvvisa irritazione verso suo marito. Non poté fare a meno di comprendere, un pochino, tutte le cose stupide e scandalose che Lethbridge aveva fatto, ripensando a tutte le cose stupide e scandalose che aveva fatto lei; tutto, ora lo capiva, perché Marcus aveva preferito non mostrare ciò che provava finché non era stato perfettamente sicuro di sé stesso. Horry sapeva cosa avrebbero potuto significare per lei anche soltanto poche parole, se solo Rule gliele avesse dette. Ma lui non aveva voluto amare sua moglie quando aveva pensato che lei lo ritenesse troppo vecchio; aveva tenuto il suo amante a distanza di sicurezza.

Non aveva saputo bene cosa avesse inteso fare con Lethbridge, quando l'aveva portato fuori con sé, ma _era_ tutto insopportabilmente stupido e triste. "Fareste meglio ad accompagnarmi a casa,” decise, "e sistemare le cose come si deve. Non c'è nient'altro da fare. S-siamo certi di doverci incontrare continuamente l’un l’altro, e non mi va di essere il c- cane nella m-mangiatoia, in ogni caso.”

"È il cane nella mangiatoia*, dunque?" disse Lethbridge, affettando un disinteresse smentito da ogni linea del suo corpo: si era irrigidito lì dove si trovava e non guardava nella sua direzione. “Mi stupite. In effetti, Marcus è sembrato appassionato sull'argomento, durante la nostra ultima discussione.”

“Oh, allora non è il cane nella mangiatoia; qualcos'altro. Che d-differenza fa,” disse Horry in tono seccato. "Verrete o no?"

@@@

Il silenzio, quando Horry li ebbe chiusi insieme e se ne fu andata, indugiò goffamente: entrambi purgati dalla rabbia mortale che era rimasta così utilmente a frapporsi tra loro per così tanto tempo, ma nessuno dei due ancora pronto a permettere l’ingresso di qualsiasi altro sentimento che avrebbe potuto desiderare. "Siamo noiosi come sacrestani,” osservò infine Lethbridge e andò a rafforzarsi servendosi generosamente dal decanter; abbassò il bicchiere vuoto e disse da sopra una spalla: “Che io sia dannato se vi porgerò le mie scuse! Avete avuto il mio sangue al posto; avreste dovuto prendervelo tutto quanto, se ne aveste voluto di più.”

"Non lo volevo,” disse Rule. Fece una pausa, e poi disse bruscamente: "Robert, avrei dovuto dirvi, tanti anni fa, che avreste potuto andare all’inferno prima che vi permettessi di rendermi geloso di mia sorella?"

Lethbridge non si voltò, ma le sue spalle si sollevarono e ricaddero in una profonda inspirazione. "Sarebbe stato sicuramente inaspettato,” disse, con voce roca.

"Ho avuto un po’ troppo orgoglio per il bene della mia felicità, a quanto pare,” disse Rule.

Lethbridge soffocò una risata e si voltò di nuovo verso di lui, sul volto una luce improvvisa come se una certa ombra d’amarezza ne fosse stata sollevata; d’un tratto apparve più giovane di parecchi anni e Rule sobbalzò leggermente, vedendolo, come se un fantasma fosse entrato nella stanza. “Marcus! Questo non è bello da parte vostra. Privarvi di un'oncia d’orgoglio è stato il mio progetto fallito per quindici anni, e ora lo state gettando al vento qui davanti a me.”

"Non mi ha servito così bene come avrei potuto desiderare,” disse Rule a bassa voce. "Robert..."

Lethbridge gettò il bicchiere nel camino e attraversò di slancio la stanza. Rule era di nuovo in piedi davanti a una scrivania, con le mani serrate al bordo; Lethbridge posò una mano sulla sua superficie per sorreggersi, afferrò la testa di Rule con l'altra, e lo baciò.

Rule rimase immobile ancora pochi istanti, gli occhi serrati, solo la bocca arrendevole; poi all'improvviso si allontanò dalla scrivania e i due si agguantarono l'un l'altro con tale violenza da far cadere diversi piccoli ninnoli dagli scaffali, ignorati, prima di arrivare al lungo divano davanti al camino. "Marcus," disse Lethbridge ansimando. “Marcus.”

@@@

"Cosa pensa di fare quell'uomo, è quel che voglio sapere,” dichiarò bellicosamente il visconte Winwood. Era in piedi nella saletta per la colazione a Meering, essendo giunto inatteso e sul tardi la sera prima - per una missione di misericordia, si sarebbe potuto dire, nei confronti dei suoi debitori - lanciando un’occhiataccia fuori dalle portefinestre che davano sul parco. "Una bella faccenda, parola mia! Rapisce Horry, dev’essere colpito alla testa con un attizzatoio, ruba i suoi gioielli, e ora lo trovo qui fresco come un cetriolo, che passeggia nei vostri giardini e organizza un ricevimento. Un bello scherzo per mia sorella. Chi gli ha detto che poteva venire?”

"Vostra sorella," disse Rule in tono distratto, senza distogliersi dalla sua colazione.

“Non ho mai sentito una cosa del genere. Quale folle idea si è fitta in capo questa volta?” chiese il visconte. "Per quale motivo egli è desiderato qui?"

"Suppongo che dovrebbe esserci una risposta educata alla domanda," rifletté Rule. "Dovete ammettere che è un eccellente giocatore di carte, forse?"

"Oh, è il vostro uomo, se volete una buona mano al picchetto," riconobbe con prontezza il visconte. “Ma non è il caso di sedersi al tavolo da gioco con un tizio che ha tentato di rapire vostra sorella! O vostra moglie,” aggiunse, con tono leggermente accusatorio. "Cosa pensate di fare, permettendogli di infestare questo posto?"

"Ah, be’, temo di avere ben poca intenzione di giustificarmi con voi, Pelham," disse Rule.

"Immagino che voi sappiate quel che vi conviene,” disse il visconte, per nulla ammansito, "Ma non sono convinto che non sia affar mio spiaccicargli il naso contro la faccia."

"Non in casa mia,” disse Rule, e poi si addolcì abbastanza da aggiungere, "Permettetemi di assicurarvi che vostra sorella non corre alcun rischio di ulteriori affronti da parte di Lethbridge: al contrario. Credo che si consideri in debito con lei."

"Oltre ogni mio potere di ripagare,” disse Lethbridge, baciando il polso di Horry, più tardi quella sera, quando Rule ebbe finito di raccontare lo scambio. Giacevano intrecciati nel grande letto, un po’ senza fiato. "Winwood era soddisfatto delle vostre spiegazioni o devo andarmene via?"

Lo chiese in tono deliberatamente malinconico, guardandoli entrambi attraverso le ciglia e Rule rise; un suono quasi fanciullesco. "Troppo esagerato per essere credibile,” disse, beffardo. “Forse dovremmo scacciarvi, dopo tutto. Che ne dite, Horry?”

"No. P-Pel dovrà s-sopportarlo,” rispose Horry con fermezza; era sdraiata in mezzo a loro, con gli occhi decisamente luminosi e le guance arrossate. “M-ma dovremmo e-escogitare qualche spiegazione per il nostro ritardo, per i ficcanaso. Sono sicura che potremmo pensare a qualcosa! E se fossimo stati rapinati lungo la strada, dai banditi?”

Fine

**NdT** : *Horatia si riferisce ad una favola di Esopo in cui il cane, sdraiato nella mangiatoia, impedisce al bue affamato di nutrirsi del fieno anche se a lui non interessa mangiarlo. Robert contesta che ciò non è esatto perché è chiaro che Horry gode anche lei dell'amore di Rule, e viceversa. Ma per fortuna la deliziosa Horatia può non essere ferrata in letteratura greca, ma sa che due amori non devono per forza escludersi reciprocamente...


End file.
